


Hugh Jackman's Magnificent Ass

by niccisterls



Series: Destiel Promptober 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean-cave | Fortress of Dean-a-tude (Supernatural), M/M, Movie Night, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccisterls/pseuds/niccisterls
Summary: Dean and Sam educate Cas about the X-Men by marathoning the movies.





	Hugh Jackman's Magnificent Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is another entry in the Destiel Promptober 2018 collection, since I haven't been writing for long, I haven't been doing every prompt. Just the ones that provide me with a spark of inspiration.
> 
> Today's prompt was X-Men. I have never seen any of the X-Men movies so I have to give a shout out to the beautiful Envyskitty for providing me with the information I required about the movies. I have since played around with things that she suggested so I apologize if anything is wrong. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so again, apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Dean arched his back, stretching the muscles before settling back into the corner of the couch and popping the top on another beer, he was feeling a pleasant buzz and was the most relaxed he had been in a very long time. After getting the cricks out of his neck, he got comfortable and faced Cas, who was sitting poker straight, at the other end of the couch, perfectly in the centre of the cushion. 

Sam, Cas and Dean had spent close to six hours so far, marathoning the X-Men movies after deciding they needed a break from hunting and it was revealed that Cas had no idea who the X-Men were. They had added a couch to the Dean-Cave so they could all lounge around for their binge session.

Cas was staring intently at the black television screen with his head tilted to the side and that adorable look of confusion on his face. Hmm, Dean must be a little drunker than he thought if his tightly clamped down, totally-secret-and-not-at-all-pathetic thoughts about Cas were breaking through his self-imposed vault of avoidance.

Sam was in the middle of changing the DVD, they had just finished 'X-Men: The Last Stand' and were getting ready to watch' X-Men Origins: Wolverine'. Cas evidently couldn’t keep his confusion to himself and he asked the room in general,

”Why must we continue to watch these movies? They make no sense; I believe this is a waste of time.”

Dean just snorted into his beer and waited for Sam to inevitably go fan-girl and defend his favourite franchise. The look on Sam’s face when he turned to look at Cas was priceless, utter indignation mixed with not a small amount of hurt and disbelief, it made Dean snort out another laugh. Sam completely ignored him while Cas sent a quizzical glance out the corner of his eye, Dean just shrugged and grinned at him.

Dean secretly found Cas’ lack of pop-culture knowledge charming and would gladly spend days on end educating him. The ‘lessons’ were made that much better whenever Cas scrunched up his face in confusion and his beautiful blue eyes crinkled around the edges. ‘Woah,’ Dean thought, ‘It’s definitely time to lay off the booze.’ He discreetly set his half full beer bottle on the ground next to the couch; he didn’t quite get away with it, if Cas’ quick glance in Dean’s direction was anything to go by.

“What doesn’t make sense Cas?” Sam sounded a little too desperate to fix whatever he thought was malfunctioning in Cas that was causing his dislike of X-Men, “Tell me what part confused you and I’ll explain.”

“No, the story is easy to follow, however, if a woman that powerful was loose, we would know about it. We would know all about these ‘X-Men’.”

Dean was impressed, Cas was finally getting the hang of finger quotes and sarcasm, he almost always used them correctly. He resisted the urge to lean over and pat Cas on the shoulder, for fear of not being able to remove his hand once bodily contact had been established. Dean shook his head slightly, trying to dispel his thoughts and focus on Sammy’s fan-girling.

Sam’s facial expression flicked between amused and scandalised before he finally decided on amused and huffed a gentle laugh before replying,

“Cas, they aren’t real. They’re fictional movies.” He paused and Dean mentally started a count down from 5, he got to 3 before Sam continued, rather enthusiastically, “But the movies are glorious! The way they use their abilities is masterful!” Dean rolled his eyes and dropped his head backwards to stare at the ceiling, “and the CGI is phenomenal!” Sam added, almost as an afterthought.

‘Not to mention Hugh Jackman’s ass is magnificent.’ Dean thought to himself.

There was a moment of pure silence before Sam burst out laughing. Dean’s head flew back down to look at the other two men and he could feel the look of shock slide onto his face without his permission.

“Did I say that out loud?” Shit, stupid fucking alcohol, why does he never learn?

“Yes Dean, you did.” Even Cas sounded amused, his lips were slightly quirked up in the corners.

Sam was laughing so hard that he was struggling to breathe, Dean snapped at him,

“Oh shut up Samantha.”

Sam quietened down somewhat but he was still giggling. Dean snatched his beer bottle back off the floor and took a long draught, right as Cas levelled a look at Dean and spoke, 

“I believe that your ass is more attractive than Hugh Jackman’s, Dean.”

Sam dissolved back into hysterical laughter and Dean choked on his mouthful of beer, he spat most of it out, droplets splattering all over Cas’ lower half. Cas barely glanced down at himself before glaring Sam into silence and continuing,

“It’s true Dean, you are infinitely more attractive than Hugh Jackman.” 

Dean’s coughing subsided and he looked up to find Cas’ electric blue gaze locked onto his own eyes. Dean was trapped, it was impossible to look away, he felt like he was drowning in the depths and the emotions that he could read in Cas’ eyes was making him dizzy.

Dean couldn’t speak, he opened his mouth to try but nothing came out and he ended up opening and closing his mouth like a fish a few times. Sam made a small wounded noise, that Dean could tell was equal parts him trying not laugh and being uncomfortable with the situation, but Cas seemed to interpret as something else.

Without breaking his gaze from Dean, he spoke to Sam,

“I apologise Sam, objectively you too are a very attractive male, however I cannot say that I feel the same level of emotion for you as I do for Dean.”

Sam made another choking noise, this one tapered off into a sort of whine,

“I’ll… just, uh… give you guys a minute… then… I guess?” He didn’t wait for a reply before practically running from the room; Dean heard the door slam after him.

Cas was still looking at Dean with burning intensity and it took Dean a moment to realise that Cas was moving towards him. Dean couldn’t help but lean forward to aid Cas in closing the distance between them, it was then that he finally found his voice.

“Cas..?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“What’re you doin’?”

“I am about to kiss you Dean, do you have any objections?”

Dean once again found himself without a voice, he just shook his head and waited until Cas breached the remaining space between them and pressed his lips to Dean’s.


End file.
